I'm not insane
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: She loved him so much, her remaining sanity crumbled away, leaving only desire and madness. A Character x Yandere!OC series. OC submissions open! Rated T for lots of blood and occasional hints at mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, mina-san! Good to see you again! Kiko here! I was reading my good friend Twilight's character x Yandere OC story, and I thought it'd be fun to do one of my own! Since I'm so sadistic... ^^'**

* * *

><p>The teacher in the front of the classroom clearer her throat. "I'd like to introduce your new classmate, Mizushima Kiko. Come in, dear."<p>

Said girl peered through the open door hesitantly. She was a pale girl with long, royal-blue hair. Her bangs partially covered her eyes, which were a sweet, mint green color. She glanced around shyly and shuffled into the room. "O-Ohayou... My name is Mizushima Kiko... I'm thirteen, and I came here from Hokkaido...I am pleased to meet you all..." The girl said as she bowed.

Kiko stood up straight and he swept her bangs out of her eyes. Looking up, she quickly scanned over everyone too the room. Her eyes stopped momentarily on a boy with blue-gray eyes and white hair, who was staring out the window. For just a split second, too fast for anyone to see, her faintly lips curved upward into a small, but sinister smirk. It was soon replaced by an innocent, shy smile.

"Mizushima-san is a transfer student from Hokkaido. Now, please take the seat behind Nagumo. Nagumo, raise your hand." The teacher said.

A boy with flaming red hair and golden, cat-like eyes raised his hand eagerly. Kiko walked over and took her seat behind him. He turned around and smiled flirtatiously at her. "Konichiwa, Mizushima-san. Hajimemashite." He said. "I'm Nagumo Haruya, but you can call me Haruya."

Kiko smiled shyly at him and bowed her head. "Hajimemashite. I'm Mizushima Kiko, but you know that..."

Nagumo turned around to face the front and whispered to himself,"Man, am I lucky! I've got a pretty girl sitting behind me now!"

The bluenette heard what he said, and chuckled inwardly as she smirked. Unfortuanately, the tulip head wasn't going to be able to have her. Because she had her sights set on the silent boy sitting next to her.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signifying the end of class. Kiko gathered up her belongings and stood up. She waited patiently for the white-haired boy to get done with his things. "Um...konichiwa..." She piped up. The boy glanced at her, bored.<p>

"Yeah?" He said sharply.

"Um...you're Suzuno Fuusuke, right...?" She stuttered, avoiding his gaze with a light blush on her face.

Suzuno rolled his eyes. _Great, another fangirl._ "Yeah, so what?"

Kiko's blush deepened a little bit as she shuffled her feet. "Well... I've wanted to meet you for a while, and I think that you're really-"

"No thanks. I'm not interested." He stated bluntly, cutting her off. he cooly walked straight past the dumbstruck girl to the classroom door. She turned around and watched him, shock and hurt painted on her pale face. She stared at the place where he had left before her mouth curved up into another dark smile. Kiko giggled as her eyes changed from their soft, mint green color, to a sharp, metallic silver. A mix of insanity and desire filled their pools as she continued giggling. "You're so great, Fuusuke..." The bluenette cooed, a masochistic smile etched on her face. "but I don't think you understand...I will have you...whether you like it or not..."

* * *

><p>Kiko was absent from school the next day, to everyone's surprise. She had just arrived at Raimon and she was already late? Suzuno stood up in relief when the lunch bell rang. School was so boring, and he'd had to skip breakfast that morning. Just before he walked away, he noticed a slip of paper that someone had slipped under his desk. The snow-haired teen reached and grabbed it. Opening it up, he saw a message scrawled in messy handwriting.<p>

_Meet me today behind the school. Don't bring anyone with you or you will be punished._

There was no name of a sender, and Suzuno could only assume it was from yet another fangirl. He sighed. I guess I should go. But as he retread the short note, an eerie feeling settled on him. It was as if the person was demanding he come, that they weren't giving him a choice. He shrugged off the feeling and proceeded toward the back of the school.

No one was there when he arrived. It was nice and quiet. But almost too quiet...no birds were making noise, and the wind wasn't stirring up the leaves. It was perfectly silent. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his entire body. He could feel his senses becoming dull, and right before he blacked out, he saw two silver eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul.

* * *

><p>He couldn't see anything when he woke up. It was dark everywhere. He struggled to get up, but he had apparently been handcuffed to something.<p>

"Oh, you're awake!"

The sweet, kind voice rang out across the infinite black chasm. A door opened, shedding light through the room. The former Aliea captain squinted at the sudden brightness. A shadow stepped into the room and placed a plate of food on the ground in front of him. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the facial features of Mizushima Kiko. She smiles brightly at him. "Eat up!"

He turned his gaze to the food in front of him. It actually looked and smelled quite appetizing. She'd obviously worked hard on it. He looked up at her again, defiance in his eyes.

"Oh, right! You can't use your hands! Silly me!" Kiko giggled and picked up a spoonful of soup, holding it to his mouth. She waited, watching him expectantly. He squirmed around, trying to get free from the bindings. However, in the process, he accidentally knocked over the entire bowl of the soup, spilling it all over Kiko's skirt.

The young girl stared down at her clothes in shock before she growled. Her eyes slowly turned from green to silver, from cheerful to insane. She looked back up at him and pulled on his collar painfully, forcing his face close to hers. "Look what you did. You spilled the soup i worked so hard to make you all over my favorite skirt." Her lips curved into a sadistic smirk. "That deserves a punishment, don't you think?"

Suzuno was about to open his mouth to answer, but all of the sudden he felt a sharp pain across his face. He yipped slightly at the sudden feeling. Kiko giggled cheerfully as she held up a sharp kitchen knife. "Oopsie! Did I cut your pretty little face, Fuusuke? It's bleeding."

She leaned closer to him and slipped her tongue out to lap up the red liquid. The blue-eyed teen shuddered involuntarily. She giggled again. Letting his anger get the best of him, Suzuno snapped, "Get away from me, you sicko!"

This was not one of his best ideas. Her already creepy, silver eyes, became terrifying, filled with madness and joy. She giggled insanely. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You're so mean, Fuusuke. Calling me a sicko...but that's what makes you great! But i still need to punish you, don't I? Yes, I do." Without warning, Kiko plunged her knife into his leg. He screamed out from the sudden pain, screaming louder as she pulled the knife downward, making a deep cut.

"Fuusuke, you're screams are so pretty. I want to hear them more..." She smiled sweetly and began cleaning his wound with a towel. "But I'm tired now, so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, don't try to get out. You're stuck here now! Bye bye!"

The darkness consumed him once again as she closed the door. His leg and face hurt like hell, and he hadn't gotten any food at all. Suzuno stared at the place where Kiko had left with empty eyes. Four words echoed in his mind repeatedly. _You're stuck here now._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a lot longer than o thought it would be...but oh well! So, here's the OC form!<strong>

**Name:**

**Age: (13-15)**

**Hair:**

**Skin tone:**

**Normal eyes:**

**Yandere eyes:**

**Personality: (Not extremely detailed! I just need to know the main parts of it.)**

**Weapon:**

**Crush:**

**Do you eventually kill your crush?:**

**Do you kill anyone specific to get to your crush?:**

**If so, is there a specific way you want them to die?:**

**And I think that covers it! I know I really shouldn't be doing another series right now, but I really enjoy writing** **stuff like this ,and this is the one thing I can write and not get writers block. -_- So, PM me the form and I'll get right to your story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! I'm so hyper today! UNICORNS! RAINBOWS! KNIVES! CEILING FANS!**

**Anyway, this chapter is Kiko Kei x Gouenji Shuuya, requested by Kiko Kei, my twin sis. And that's why this one is first. She wouldn't stop bugging me. -_- And so, I hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>"Toramaru! Pass it!"<p>

"Hai!"

A few months had passed since Inazuma Japan won the Football Frontier International. Everyone had gone back to their normal lives, and their school, of course. Currently, Gouenji and Toramaru were practicing a bit by themselves. Gouenji was currently scuffling with Toramaru over the ball. Neither was giving up, sweat and perspiration glistening on their faces. A small figure watched them from the distance, her gaze particularly set upon an onyx-eyed, spiky-haired teen.

Gouenji finally got control of the ball, but he accidentally kicked it at and odd angle that made it go flying into the forest next to them. "I'll get it!" He shouted as he ran into the trees. He looked around, slightly confused. He was so sure that it had landed here... He continued walking around, but found no trace of the lost object.

Just as he was about to give up and return to the field, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a young girl. She was apparently about fourteen, and she had wavy, light violet colored hair that reached her lower back. Her bangs were swept to the side, showing her deep purple eyes that peered into his dark ones, full of curiosity. "Excuse me. Is this yours?" She said in a bright voice.

"Yeah. Thanks." The flame striker replied in a monotone voice.

The girl smiled and outstretched her arms to return his ball, accidentally brushing her hand against his. She giggled inwardly. "My name is Kiko Kei." She told him.

"I'm-" he began.

"You're Gouenji Shuuya."

He eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

Kei giggled a little. "Well, you ARE an extremely famous soccer player. Besides, I know everything about you..."

Gouenji slowly backed away from the girl. "Well, I've got to go..." He turned around abruptly and walked quickly back toward the field.

"Maybe we can get together later?" She called out after him.

"Sorry, I have to take care of my little sister...bye." And with that, he began running toward the tree line.

"Oh...okay..." She said as she frowned.

Something was not right about that girl. He could feel her eyes following his every step, and shuddered a little. As he disappeared from sight, the girl giggled again as her eyes turned darker for a fraction of a second. "Soon...I'll have you, Shuuya...all to myself..."

* * *

><p>During his free time, Gouenji had decided to take a walk next to the park. It was something he liked to do sometimes. It was quiet, and there was no one to bother him. He liked to by himself occasionally, because it gave him time to think and be alone. There wasn't anyone else in his area of the park right now. Or so he thought...<p>

As the flame striker continued walking, he began to hear noises behind him. They kind of sounded like footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder. Seeing nothing behind him, he continued walking forward. Then, he heard the noise again. He glances behind him again. Nothing.

Getting an eerie feeling in his gut, he quickened his pace while still looking behind him. Suddenly, the onyx-eyed boy bumped into something. Shifting his gaze back in front of him, he recognized the violet-haired girl from earlier. She was wearing the sane outfit from before and was grinning broadly.

"You should look where you're going, Gouenji-san."

He shivered a little. She was definitely creepy. He guessed that she was the one who'd been following him. He took some steps back and and slowly said. "Well, I'm gonna go..."

Kei giggled and walked forward, getting closer to him. "Wait! I wanna show you something!" She squealed happily.

Gouenji backed away some more. "No thank you...maybe later..."

At that moment, he could have sworn her eyes turned black. But it was only for a fraction of a second. She then reached out and grabbed his hand. "But I worked so hard on it..." She whined.

He tried to pull his hand away, but as he did, Kei tightened her grip, painfully so. It was as if she was crushing his hand into tiny pieces. The spiky-haired boy gulped as a small, but creepy smile formed on her lips. Going against his conscience, he nodded slowly, afraid of what she might do if he said no. "I guess I can take a look at it..."

The purple-eyed girl smiled brightly and began dragging him somewhere. She never loosened her grip, though, and he winced a little at the pain. Something in his brain told him that this was a horrible idea. Yet, there was no way he could get out of this, as her clutch on him was far too strong to get out of. He sighed inwardly and hoped for the best.

It was a shock to him when the two ended up at Gouenji's own house. Kei, however, knew exactly what was inside, and she was trying to keep from jumping for joy. As she dragged him toward the door, an odd smell wafted to his nose. Kei motioned for Gouenji to close his eyes, finally letting go of his hand. Not wanting to anger her, he hesitantly covered his eyes with his good hand. He heard the violet-haired girl open the door, and he was pushed gently into the house. The door clicked shut behind him. Kei's creepy laughs echoed in his ears before she moved the hand that blocked his sight.

Now, Gouenji is not the type of person to shriek. But what he saw made him scream Bloody Mary. In front of him, within a giant pool of blood, lay the bodies of his father and sister. His father had large holes in his chest and head, and the sight of him made Gouenji want to throw up. But Yuuka was far worse. Her body had a kitchen cleaver impaling her chest, and in a chair right next to it, her severed head rested. Her hair had all been hacked off, and her eyes were still open, matching the shocked expression that would be permanently etched on her face. The words _Shuuya is mine!_ were scrawled continuously across Yuuka's face, and they appeared to be written in blood.

Gouenji felt tears running down his face as he shook in fear. Kei giggled happily and jumped up and down like a schoolgirl.

"W-w-why...?" The platinum blonde teen managed to stutter quietly.

She giggled insanely. "Because of that little girl, I didn't get to spend time with you." He saw her eyes turn black and her voice grew angrier. "And this guy saw me killing her, so I had to kill him, too. But it's good now! Now I get to have you all to myself, every day!" She looked as off she was pondering something for a moment before a dark smirk formed on her pale face.

"Ah, that's right. You can't tell anyone about this, can you? But you won't promise that. So I'll make you promise." A second later, Gouenji was knocked to the floor. Kei crawled and sat above him, pulling a small knife from her pocket. She took the flat of the blade and ran it across his tanned face, so that she wasn't actually cutting him, but one move and it would. He was too terrified to even flinch at that point.

"Now...you will stay here, with me, whenever I want you to, got it?"

Gouenji nodded slowly, unable to speak. The smirk returned to her face as she took her blade off his face. Kei moved her knife to his chest and began cutting off his shirt.

"Now...finally...I can become yours..." She said slowly, tears running down her face as she smiled insanely.

_You aren't getting out._

* * *

><p><strong>And viola! That's that! The next chapter is going to be Mizashi Haruka x Tsurugi Yuuichi. R &amp; R?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll lately! XD Here I am again! This chapter is Tsurugi Yuuichi x Mizashi Haruka, requested by Mizashi Haruka. I hope you like it, bestie!**

* * *

><p>A light knock was heard on Haruka's hospital door. She lifted her head curiously. She hadn't told anyone that she'd be in the hospital for a few days.<p>

"Come in." She called across the room.

Much to her surprise, who would open the door but her childhood obsession, Tsurugi Yuuchi. He'd recently begun to recover from his leg surgery, and could walk a little with crutches. However, he couldn't walk well enough yet, so he was staying in his wheelchair for the time being. He rolled in and stopped at her bed.

"Ohayou, Mizashi-chan. Are you feeling better?" The navy-haired teen asked gently. Haruka nodded slightly and put down the book she had been reading.

"How did you know I was in here?" She asked. The white-haired girl could feel her face heating up as she spoke. Yuuichi was in the same room with her, all alone! It was so exciting!

"I happened to overhear one of the nurses saying that a girl with long, white hair, extremely pale skin, and ice-blue eyes was taken in the other day, and I assumed it was you. You don't find many people who look like you." He replied.

Haruka chuckled a little. It was true. Her hair was unnaturally long, and her skin was literally teetering on the edge of being completely white.

"Why are you in here, Mizashi-chan? Did you get hurt?" Yuuichi asked, worry lacing his soft voice.

Haruka shook her head. "Just a minor concussion. That's all. I can leave tomorrow."

The amber-eyed teen sighed in relief. "That's good. At least it wasn't something major." He checked the hospital clock hanging on the wall and turned around. "Well, I need to go now, Mizashi-chan. Get well soon!" He said cheerfully as he rolled to the door.

"Um...w-wait, please..."

Yuuichi stopped and turned to smile over his shoulder. "Hai, Mizashi-chan?"

She had no idea what compelled her, but she asked it anyway. More like she blurted it out, really. Well, now or never.

"U-um... D-do you l-love me...? B-because...I kinda love y-you..." She stammered shyly, a deep blush showing well on her pale face. Yuuichi smiled gently.

"Yes, Mizashi-chan. You are a very good friend, but unfortunately, I do not love you the way you love me. I'm sorry. Ja ne, then." He said, exiting her room.

Haruka sat quietly on her bed, tears falling onto her knees. He rejected her...? How DARE he?! She balled her fists together tightly, ignoring the blood that had begun to seep out. Her eyes slowly turned silver. Haruka smiled darkly. She didn't care if he didn't feel the same way she did. She would punish him for rejecting her, and then he'd be hers. For good.

* * *

><p>The next day, Haruka was free to go, as she had said. As she got up, she smiled at the blood stains that had been left on the sheets. They were explainable enough. She just said that she was apparently on her period without realizing it soon enough. She looked at the fresh cuts on her palms, still smiling.<p>

On her way out, she passed by the exercise room. It was pretty loud in there, so she decided to look inside. When she opened the door, she saw a large group of girls cheering Yuuchi on. He was practicing his walking. Haruka closed the door quickly. Her eyes flickered silver as anger bubbled inside her, like water leaking through a hole in a huge dam. It should be HER cheering Yuuichi on, not those fangirls! How dare they get that close to HER Yuuichi?!

The white-haired girl slowly calmed down and smirked as she walked away cooly. Looks like she'd need to do some errands before she visited later that night...

* * *

><p>An odd smell wafted through the air, waking the older Tsurugi brother. He breathed it in. What is that? Glancing up at the clock, he saw that it was 2:00 a. m. He slowly rolled over in his bed. Haruka's face was inches away from his. He jumped and sat up quickly.<p>

"Ohayou, Yuuichi-kun." She giggled. Something red was smeared all over her face and clothes. Blood. His eyes widened and he shivered, backing away as much as he could. Haruka chuckled and grabbed a bowl from the nightstand.

"Look! I worked really hard and made you some soup!" She eagerly said, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "Eat it!" She pushed, shoving the bowl into his hands. It was an odd reddish color, and there were little floating pieces of meat in it. Yuuichi shook his head a little.

"Gomen, I-I don't think I wanna eat right now..."

The navy-haired teen watched in horror as Haruka's eyes shifted from icey blue to silver. The pale girl growled menacingly. "I made this just for you, Yuuichi. You are going to eat it even if I have to force you."

Yuuichi widened his eyes. He slowly took the spoon and brought it to his lips, watching Haruka with fearful eyes. He put the spoon in his mouth and gagged immediately. It wasn't soup he was eating. It was blood and human flesh. He spit it out back into the bowl immediately. "Wha...?!"

Haruka giggled crazily. "Those girls earlier were getting too close to you, so I killed them and made them into soup!" She stopped laughing then, and her eyes narrowed. "Finish your food."

He was disgusted. He didn't want to eat it. He didn't want to do this. Yet, he was more afraid of what Haruka might do to him if he didn't do as she said. So, slowly, trembling, he continued eating the so-called soup. After he got halfway done, he couldn't take it anymore. He set the bowl on the nightstand and grabbed the trash can under it, throwing up into it.

Quivering and weak, he laid the trash can next to his bed and laid on his back. Haruka clapped her hands together. "Good job! But aren't you going to finish it?"

Yuuichi slowly turned his head to look at her. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't.

"You can't get any help, Yuuichi. All the nurses and doctors are dead, and no one's coming to rescue you." Haruka said as she smirked, as if reading his mind. "Oh, are you full? Okay then."

She crawled onto the bed and sat above him. "Take off your shirt." She commanded. He slowly grabbed the hem of his hospital shirt and took it off, avoiding her gaze. Haruka smirked and licked her lips hungrily. Yuuichi stared in horror as she pulled out a very sharp, silver dagger.

"Now, what should I do with you?" She said teasingly. "I know! I need you to know that you belong to me!" She laughed insanely and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Don't you dare scream."

An intense pain shot through his entire body as the dagger began cutting his chest and stomach. It hurt so, so bad. It took all he had in him not to scream. He was in Hell on earth. Haruka, however, relished in the cute little whimpers and pleads he was making. When she finally got done, she sat up and admired her work. Cut permanently into Yuuichi's skin were the words:

**_I belong to Mizashi Haruka, no one else. She owns me and I will do whatever she tells me too._**

It hurt so bad. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. Haruka moved down to his chest and began licking away that wonderful blood leaking out. When she'd finished, she gave him a heated kiss on the lips, shoving her tongue in so that he could taste his own blood. She smiled and whispered two words into his ear.

_You're trapped._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna probably stop all my stories right around that point because I don't want this story to turn M rated. -3- Gomen. I hope everyone liked this. Please review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ishikawa Sayuri x Afuro Terumi, or Aphrodi, requested by one of my besties, Unknown 000 Andromida! I hope you like it, Jade-chan and mina-san!**

* * *

><p>Up until now, he'd thought he was invincible. He thought he was a god. He thought no one could touch him and live. He thought that everyone in the world was at his mercy. Now, he could almost laugh at how foolish he was. If he was really a god, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have to be at her mercy. She wouldn't control his life. She wouldn't exist. Aphrodi thought back, back to when all of this misery started...<p>

It was after one of his sakka games. His very last one, in fact. He'd won, of course. Outside, the ginormous group of fan girls had already begun to take shape. He walked past them with a confident smirk on his face. Each one of them was the same. Squealing, screaming, trying to get past the rope that kept them from him. He hated them all. How dare they think about touching a god? How dare they drool over him like that? They were all the same, he thought.

That's when he saw her. She was leaning casually against the wall, in the shadow of the building, away from everyone else. She wore a gray leather jacket that matched well with her tight-fitting black jeans and accented her fair skin. Her silver hair was kept together in a neat side braid that reached her thigh. Her piercing red eyes were glancing around casually, and she radiated a 'don't you dare mess with me' personality.

Before he knew it, the blonde teen found himself staring at the girl. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, but there was something else. Something he couldn't identify. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Hera placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aphrodi, what's up? You're staring off into space."

Said boy shook his head quickly. "No, I'm fine."

Hera just shrugged. Aphrodi got onto his bus without taking a second look at the girl. But what he didn't notice was the moment she looked at him, or the time her eyes turned a darker red and became more dragon-like when Hera touched him, or when she gracefully walked off into an alleyway far too dangerous for any normal person to be in.

* * *

><p>There wasn't anything going on the next day, so Aphrodi decided to take a walk. It was something he did sometimes; he enjoyed when someone recognized him and made a big deal out of it. Well, who wouldn't? He was amazing, after all. He looked around and noticed that the entire street where he was was completely deserted. Huh...that's weird...<p>

An uneasy feeling settled in the garnet-eyed teen's stomach. He began walking slightly faster, determined to get out of this creepy place. Right before he got to to last bend, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and came face to face with one of the biggest men he'd ever seen, with a bunch of other thugs behind him.

"Hey kid. What're you doin' on our street?" The fat man said in a low, raspy voice.

One of his goons spoke up in a high, squeaky voice. "Oi boss, that kid's from Zeus. He's probably rich."

The fat one looked at Aphrodi carefully. "Oh yeah? I don't care. Anyone who sets foot on my street dies."

To the sakka player's horror, chubby drew out a long, sharp knife. The blonde teen backed away a little. Well, that solves the mystery of why the street was deserted... Sure, he was a magnificent god, but the man was quite intimidating. If only he had a soccer ball...he could blast those ruffians out of his way like they were bowling pins. He turned on his heel, thankful for his speed, but before he could do anything, the fat man lifted him up by his collar. Aphrodi struggled against him.

"Put me down this instant! I am a god!" He protested. All of them just laughed at him.

"A god, huh? I doubt that." One snickered.

"Yeah, right. 'Aint no such thing as More 'n one God." Another sneered.

The crimson eyed boy continued to struggle. "I'm warning you! Release me or face the wrath of the gods!"

All the thugs laughed again, a horrible sound of mixed pitches. "Hey boss, this kid is annoying. Let's just get rid of 'im."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gettin' to it." Aphrodi could only watch in horror as his captor lunged the knife toward him. He closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the impact-

Instead of feeling an agonizing pain in his chest, he heard a sickening crunch, and felt no pain at all. A few moment passed before he heard yelps and gasps. He felt the hand on his collar loosen, and he fell to the ground unexpectedly. The blonde teen opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he might see.

The first thing he saw was fatso laying on the ground, dead, his skull bashed in. He almost threw up at the sight. A dark shadow fell across the body. Aphrodi numbly looked up at his savior. It was the girl he saw yesterday, except this time, her hair was loose and wavy, and her jacket was gone, revealing a tight black vest. Her eye were different, too, he noticed. They were darker, and looked like a dragon's, glowing in the shadow covering her pale face. The sight of them made him shudder involuntarily. She held an iron bar, which he guessed she used to attack chubby.

In a blur, she took the iron bar and killed every single person there, crushing their skulls or jabbing the pipe through their hearts or necks. Each body plopped down onto the dirty sidewalk with a timeless thud that rang in his ears. The silver-haired girl dropped her pipe and ran over to Aphrodi, her eyes their original bright red color and wide with worry. She bent to her knees and examined him closely, making sure there wasn't a single scratch on him. When she was sure he hadn't been harmed, she stood up and wiped her blood-covered hands on her clothes.

"Stand up." She commanded him.

He couldn't think. His mind was completely numb. Zeus's captain stood up shakily and stared at the girl with fearful eyes. She smiled lightly at him.

"Don't worry. They're gone now. They can't touch you now." She reassured him.

He nodded shakily. What else could he do? He felt completely powerless next to her. She extended her hand, which still had some blood on it. "Ishikawa Sayuri." She declared.

Aphrodi opened his mouth a little but no words came out. He found that he was shaking in his spot, gaping at her outstretched hand. Sayuri glared at him, catching his attention.

"Shake my hand." She commanded him, her voice echoing off of the deserted buildings. He slowly reached out and grabbed her hand, shook it, and promptly let go, eyes remaining fearful the entire time. The red eyed girl smiled at him. "And you are...?"

"A-A-Afuro T-Terumi..." He stuttered.

"Of course you are..." She said as she turned around. "Follow me."

And without thinking, he did.

* * *

><p>He stared straight down at his full dinner plate. The food honestly looked, smelled, and tasted really good. But what he just saw made him afraid to eat. Sayuri sat next to him, eagerly chomping away at her portion. She glanced over at him questioningly.<p>

"What's wrong? Eat it. Now." She scolded, slight anger flashing in her eyes. Both people hadn't spoken a word since they'd gotten to where Sayuri lived by herself. He is normally the kind of person who'd never admit to being scared, but that didnt matter right now. Sayuri terrified him so much he couldn't put it to words. So he quietly ate his fill, hoping he wouldn't have to see those petrifying eyes again.

After he'd finished, Sayuri turned him to face her cold stare. "You're going to stay here from now on, so that no one else can hurt you. You'll be safe here. Understand?"

The teen finally snapped out if his trance. "Wait a minute! Why do I have to stay here?! I'm just as safe, if not safer, where I live! And I have a tournament to play in! I have a family and-"

He was instantly cut off by her mouth on his. Her lips slid gently against his, her cold eyes never leaving his gaze. He stood there, frozen like a fish caught in ice caps. She pulled away and glared at him.

"You're staying here. You WILL stay here." She ordered him. Sayuri grabbed his hand. Hers felt cool, like marble, as she dragged him to a door. She opened it and pushed him inside.

"There's a bathroom to the left. There are some snacks in that bag over there. Call me if you need anything." Before he could reply, she had closed the door on him and locked it.

How long ago was that...? He couldn't remember. She kept him with her almost all the time now. She wouldn't let him go to school, and he wasn't allowed to use the phone. If anyone talked to him in public, he couldn't say anything. He couldn't run away, she said. And he knows she's telling the truth.

You can't run away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiko: Gomenasai. I had a hard time coming up with a plot for this one...and Jade-chan, I'm so sorry if<strong> **Sayuri is too OOC! ^^"**

**Aphrodi: Phew...she didn't hurt me...**

**Fudou: LOL! You got rescued by a girl! **

**Aphrodi: Sh-shut up, Fudou...**

**Kiko: Hai...you may not be so lucky next time...**

**Aphrodi: Wait, next time?**

**Kiko: JA NE, MY MAGICAL FRIENDS! REVIEW OR BE TICKLED TO DEATH**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Omori Hime x Ibuki Munemusa, requested by friend Soccer's Heart. I hope you enjoy it, Honoka-chan! ^^**

* * *

><p>"SHINDOU! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY HEADBAND?!" Ibuki yelled, frantically looking around.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shindou replied calmly.

A girl with long, aqua blue hair and ocean blue eyes, adorned in the Raimon uniform watched them quietly within the shadows of the hallway, clutching the goalkeeper's precious object in both hands behind her back. In truth, Hime had found her crush's headband lying in the floor near his room. She'd assumed he'd dropped it and picked it up with intentions of returning it to him. But she'd hardly ever talked to him, just watched from the sidelines, quietly cheering him on during games. Now that the time had come, she was too shy to actually do anything. Just when she finally mustered the strength to step forward, Sakura interjected.

"Mina, let's not fight. I don't think Shindou-san took your headband, Ibuki-san."

"Oh yeah? Who do you think took it then?" He asked, not glancing over at her.

"I saw Omori-san carrying it around. I think she took it." She said in her fake innocence.

Hime's eyes widened. I _took it?! No! I was just trying to return it!_ Anger began to boil up inside her, clouding her thoughts and warping them. _I bet that pink-haired witch set this up! Of course she did! She wants to steal Ibuki from me!_ Her hands tightened around the fabric in them, so much so that it almost ripped.

"She is obsessed with you, after all. She scares me. I think she is insane." Sakura continued, plastering a fearful mask on her face.

That did it. Hime completely snapped. Dropping the headband, she stalked off toward her room. As she walked, her eyes took on a new shade of light purple, and all her scattered thoughts molded into one: **Kill**.

* * *

><p>It was late at night. Sakura had stayed up later than everyone else, not feeling tired. She finally had begun to feel drowsiness, so she put her book up and headed toward her room. She opened the door just enough, slipped inside, and closed it. She yawned and groped the wall for her light, and clicked it when she found it. However, instead of turning on, the room remained pitch black. Frowning, she continued to flip the light, but still nothing happened.<p>

"That won't work, Sakura."

The pink haired girl quickly flipped her head around, her eyes darting across the room. The only thing she was able to see the choking abyss were two glowing violet lights in the corner. When she looked closer, she saw that they were eyes. The voice chuckled. An instant later, a dull light filled the room. Her intruder had flipped on the lamp.

Omori Hime was leaning against the wall next to the dresser, still wearing her school's uniform. However, Sakura noted with concern, in addition to that she was wearing a black gun holster around her waist. She also noticed a silencer resting in the girl's hand.

Before she even had time to react, Hime had pulled a black pistol out of her holster, attached the suppressor and fired. Sakura suddenly felt an agonizing pain in both of her arms, and she fell to the ground, screaming. Hime chuckled darkly. Sakura looked up at her, blue eyes filled to the brim with fear and tears.

"W-why...?" She was barely able to manage.

Hime's lavender eyes glared down at her. Sakura felt so helpless. "You want to know why...?" She giggled darkly.

"You should know perfectly well why! You are trying to take Ibuki away from me...you are trying to take him for yourself...you even made it look like I stole his headband! But he's MINE!" She growled menacingly. "And if I kill you...there will be nothing in my way...and I can make him mine..." For a second, her face looked contented and happy. But then it grew malicious and insane. An evil smirk flew across her mouth.

"Sayonara, Sakura."

A bullet whirled through the air, lodging itself deep in Sakura's skull. Blood oozed out from the would and ran all over her dead body. Hime stood for a while, enjoying the masterpiece she'd made. Then she replaced her gun in it's holster, and headed for her next target: Ibuki.

Unbeknownst to her, but knownst to the writer, she wouldn't have to go far. He'd heard Sakura screaming, so he had sneaked right outside the door. He'd heard every single word that Hime had said, and he was terrified out of his wits. She. Was. CRAZY. This girl had shot and killed his teammate, all because of a crush on him. Now she was coming to the door, and there was no way he'd be able to get away in time.

Hime was surprised and delighted to find that when she opened the door, Ibuki was right in front of her. "Ibuki!" She exclaimed happily, as if there wasn't a dead body right behind her. He slowly began backing away.

"Why are you here?" She asked gently. Her kind expression then turned into one of rage, her eyes overflowing with hate. To his horror, he saw her eyes change from blue to lavender in an instant. "Were you here to see HER?!" She yelled.

"It's always Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! I'm the only one who sees that she was a monster!" She continued. Her eyes narrowed. "I have to punish you..."

An explosion of pain ripped through Ibuki's body. He slid to the ground, his back against the wall, his face contorted in suffering. After a while, he figure out that she had shot his stomach. It hurt so, so much. He couldn't move. Hime blushed when she watched him. She placed her weapon back in its pocket and strode toward him. He attempted to move away, but it hurt too much.

Hime sat down on Ibuki, one leg on either side of him. She took his face into both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. She began caressing his face gently, her eyes looking deep into his.

"Munemusa...you look so beautiful when you're in pain..." She said softly. She leaned in and kissed him gently. Ibuki found enough strength in him to struggle against her. He then felt a sharp pain across his face. She's slapped him.

"Munemusa, I can make this easy or hard for you. You can choose. Although..." She said, leaning in again. "...I like the hard way better." She smirked insanely. She kisses him again, except this time, it was much rougher than the last. He gasped in surprise, allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth. He moaned involuntarily. He could feel himself getting weak from all the blood he'd lost; his consciousness was fading away, fast. She pulled away and smirked at him.

"Good night, Munemusa."

_You think you can escape?_


End file.
